jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel
Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Aktuelle Kandidaten Mission von Scipio Kommentar: Schön ausgearbeitet, ausführlich, Bilder und Zitate sind vorhanden. Gute Arbeit, Ben. Skyguy (Commkanal) 13:22, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Eröffnet! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:26, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Kritik von [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 16:08, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Derzeit ist mir der Artikel zu wenig mit Bildern ausgestattet. Es wäre wahrscheinlich angepasst ein paar mehr Bilder einzufügen. **Antwort: Erledigt. Mehr gibt's nicht; ich will ja nicht, dass wir eine Bildergeschichte haben. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:14, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Kritik von Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:56, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Könnte man für den Abschnitt "Intermezzo auf Coruscant" noch ein Zitat raussuchen? Dann könnte man sich zu jedem Teil etwas vorstellen. **Antwort: Erledigt. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:14, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Zum selben Abschnitt: Wäre es da möglich, eine andere, eine deutsche Überschrift zu finden? Nicht jeder kann sich unter dem Begriff Intermezzo etwas vorstellen. **Antwort: Erledigt. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:14, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hiermit ist die Begutachtung beendet! Es darf abgestimmt werden! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 07:23, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * Ben Braden (Diskussion) 07:23, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 07:31, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Schöner Artikel. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 07:58, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 08:16, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 12:37, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:13, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Schon besser. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 08:26, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Schlacht von Umbara Kommentar: Nach der misslungenen Wahl wurde der Artikel erneut überarbeitet. Falls noch immer Kritikpunkte vorhanden sind, bitte ich die Gemeinschaft der Autoren sie in der Begutachtung aufzuzählen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:26, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Eröffnet! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:26, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Kritik von Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:41, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Einige Bilder von StarWars.com haben noch den hässlichen schwarzen Rand, die sollte man zuschneiden. **Antwort:Erledigt. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:28, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Bei dem einen Dialog bei dem Abschnitt "Befehlsverweigerung" sind die sprechenden Personen verlinkt, dass muss noch entfernt werden. **Antwort:Erledigt. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:28, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Fast direkt darunter ist das Format gruselig: Langer Dialog, Bild, kurzer Abschnitt, schon wieder Zitat. Entweder Bild oder Zitat weg, beides sieht hässlich aus. **Antwort:Erledigt. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:28, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Bei allen Abschnitten sind die Einzelnachweise schön eingebaut, nur am letzten Drittel fehlen welche an den einzelnen Abschnitten. **Antwort:Erledigt. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:28, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Der letzte Teil zählt ja nicht mehr wirklich zur Schlacht, dass könnte man als Nachwirkung umschreiben, muss aber nicht. **Antwort:Erledigt. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:28, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Kritik von [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 15:57, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Es fehlt an einzelnen Abschnitten noch an Einzelnachweisen. **Antwort: Erledigt. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:56, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Für einen Exzellenten Artikel sind mir hier zwischendrin viel zu viele Zitate eingeworfen. Das passt nicht und ich würde pro Überschrift ein Zitat oder einen kurzen Dialog empfehlen. Ebenfalls sind die Dialoge zum Teil zu lang, das sieht nicht immer schön aus. **Antwort: Ja es sind viele Zitate drin, aber es bietet sich hier halt an, um darzustellen, wie sich die Einstellung der Klonkrieger geändert hat. Es wurde mehrfach von offiziellen Mitarbeitern bestätigt, dass diese Schlacht ein Höhepunkt im Thema Klonkrieger sei und dies sollte dann auch entsprechend im Artikel wiedergegeben werden. Die Zitate/Dialoge an den Anfang des Abschnitts zu setzen, ergibt für mich gar keinen Sinn, da man ja gewöhnlich von oben nach unten liest und zu dem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht wissen würde, auf was sich die Dialoge beziehen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:56, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Es sollten bei der Länge der Abschnitte mehr Bilder vorhanden sein. **Antwort: Das sind m.M.n. bei weitem genügend. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:56, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * Ben Braden (Diskussion) 07:23, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Sehr ausführlich! Klasse Artikel. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 07:31, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Wunderbar! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 07:58, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 12:37, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:13, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Dann enthalte ich mich. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 08:27, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Lant Mining Corporation Kommentar: Gut ausgearbeitet für nur eine Quelle, Zitate und Bilder vorhanden. Ich denke durchaus, dass dieser Artikel EXZ sein kann. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:58, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Eröffnet! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 07:51, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) CT-5555 Kommentar: Nach der Überarbeitung sollte unser aller vod'ika exzellent sein! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:16, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Hiermit eröffnet! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:16, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Kritik von Akt'tar (Komlink) 19:25, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Was für mich noch wünschenswert wäre, sind weitere Beziehungen. Da wäre vor allem noch das Verhältnis zu Echo und Tub wichtig. Doch ansonsten schon mal vorab: Tolle Arbeit! **Antwort: Kritik von [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 08:38, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Mir geht es so wie Akt'tar. Außerdem sollten die Beziehungen noch mit Bildern gestaltet werden. **Antwort: *Problem: Hier gibt es meines Erachtens Probleme mit den Bildern, oben sind sie normal groß, im unteren Teil des Geschichtabschnittes kommt plötzlich ein riesig großes. Insgesamt könnte man noch in die letzten Abschnitte 1-2 Bilder einbauen. **Antwort: *Problem: „''ARC-5555 oder CT-5555, vor seiner Beförderung CT-27-5555''“ hier sollte man „''und seiner Degradierung''“ ergänzen. Ebenfalls sollten seine Namen kurz besser erklärt werden, zum Beispiel wann er degradiert wurde. Das geschieht ja in Staffel 6. **Antwort: Warteschleife Wird ein Artikel aus der Warteschleife als Kandidat aufgestellt, ist eine erneute Signatur zu diesem Zeitpunkt zwingend erforderlich, um die zeitlichen Vorgaben abschätzen zu können. Ab- und Wiederwahl Moff Kommentar: Da der Artikel keine Einzelnachweise vorweist, weder vollständig ist, stelle ich ihn hiermit zur Abwahl auf und ggf. auch zur Wiederwahl zum lesenswerten Artikel. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 16:47, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Wieso werden denn neuerdings Artikel zur Abwahl gestellt, nur weil sie keine Einzelnachweise haben? Zum Zeitpunkt der Wahl waren diese noch kein Kriterium, und nur wegen fehlender Einzelnachweise sind sie nicht gleich nicht mehr exzellent. Wenn er tatsächlich unvollständig ist, wie du sagst, dann ist das was anderes. Ich wollte nur gesagt haben, dass ich denke, dass nicht jeder einzelnachweislose Artikel zur Abwahl gestellt werden sollte. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:33, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Das denke ich auch, nur ich wollte nicht, dass in einem exzellenten Artikel ein NA steht. Wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen und eigentlich will ich den Artikel auch nicht abwählen, jedoch habe ich lieber einen lesenswerten Artikel ohne NA als einen Exzellenten mit NA. Ich wäre dafür, dass wir keine NAs in exzellente Artikel einführen, wenn es nur an den Nachweisen liegt. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:21, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Dann machen wir das halt nicht, aber wieso stellst du ihn dann zur Abwahl, wenn du sagst, dass du es genauso siehst? Corran (Diskussion) 18:52, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Da Robo meinte, dass ich das NA stehen lassen soll, wenn ich den Artikel nicht zur Abwahl stelle. Mir ist eine Abwahl lieber, als ein exzellenter Artikel mit NA. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 20:08, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::Das sagte ich deshalb, weil ja ein Kriterium nicht erfüllt ist und man darauf aufmerksam machen muss. Ich würde den Artikel lieber Exz lassen, mit der NA drin, aber das Problem zu ignorieren und die NA einfach weglassen, löst es nicht. Natürlich gibt es das Argument à la Darum kümmert sich eh niemand, aber das halte ich nicht für sehr ausschlaggebend, um darüber hinwegzuschauen. Eine Abwahl finde ich zwar nicht so wichtig, aber man sollte schon darauf aufmerksam machen, in diesem Fall mit einer NA, wofür solche Vorlagen ja eigentlich auch da sind. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:08, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Mir geht es darum, dass nicht jeder Artikel ohne Einzelnachweise zur Abwahl gestellt werden soll! Abgesehen davon werden auszuzeichnende Artikel nach den Kriterien bewertet, die zum Zeitpunkt der Wahl herrschten, und das bedeutet, dass alle alten LWAs und EXZs auch ohne Einzelnachweise exzellent oder eben lesenswert sein können. Man kann nicht einfach sagen „Nö, jetzt ist es aber anders“ und jeden noch so guten Artikel abwählen lassen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:16, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ich habe zu keiner Zeit für eine Abwahl gestimmt, aber wie ich Dreist schon sagte, ich wollte mit dieser NA lediglich auf das Fehlen der Einzelnachweise hinweisen, und nicht den Titel exzellent anfechten. Aber wenn ihr alle meint, dass man solche Mängel nicht aufführen soll, dann macht das wie ihr wollt. Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:49, 18. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Jain. Dass man auf die fehlenden Einzelnachweise hinweist, ist schon richtig, allerdings ist hierbei anzumerken, dass das Kriterium der Einzelnachweise zum Zeitpunkt der Wahl – wie ich bereits mehrmals erwähnte – kein Pflichtkriterium war und wir somit sehr viele einzelnachweislose exzellente Artikel haben, und all die NAs, die wie in alle einfügen müssten, wären schlecht für die Statistik und verschandeln den exzellenten Eindruck des Artikels. Deshalb würde ich bei exzellenten Artikeln, die nach den alten Kriterien bewertet wurden, eine Ausnahme machen und den Hinweis stattdessen z.B. auf die Disku schreiben. Und eine Abwahl kommt dabei für mich sowieso nicht in Frage. Corran (Diskussion) 12:54, 18. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Sehe das wie Corran im ersten Beitrag. Würde ebenfalls einer Abwahl nicht zustimmen. Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 08:56, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Noch einmal, ich habe ebenfalls nicht für eine Abwahl gestimmt, sondern lediglich auf das Fehlen von Einzelnachweisen in Form einer Vorlage aufmerksam gemacht. Den Titel eines Exzellenten Artikel habe ich ebenfalls zu keiner Zeit angreifen wollen. Wenns euch stört, dass ich das mache, dann ist ja gut, sagts mir, und dann passt das wieder. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum man hier jetzt eine so ewig lange Diskussion ausführen muss. Ich habe kapiert, dass ihr meint, bei exzellenten Artikel mit damals anderen Kriterien sollen jetzt nicht mit den neuen versehen werden, ist ja okay. Aber bitte jetzt keinen Aufstand machen, ich würde den Artikel unbedingt abwählen wollen, denn das stimmt von vorn bis hinten nicht. Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:21, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich glaube das war schon davor klar geworden. Selbst wollte ich auch eigentlich den Teil hier nochmals in Erinnerung rufen, da er schon ne Weile liegt ;) Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 10:51, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) In der Diskussion wurde entschieden, dass die Abwahl nicht wg. fehlender Einzelnachweise durchgeführt wird. Allerdings herrscht laut dem Antragsteller Unvollständigkeit in dem Artikel. Dies soll nun in der Begutachtung noch etwas genauer erläutert werden bitte! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:33, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) en:Wookieepedia:Featured article nominations